Finding Home
by saaami
Summary: All I did was sit in a small room. It was the only life I'd ever known, but I guess that was subject to change. One day, I was taken from my room and shoved into a van full of other teens. I was given a blue bracelet and a blaster. I tried to ask questions, but they were ignored. I was told that all would be revealed with time, but apparently, time was the one thing I didn't have.


**Hello everyone! So, I'm back with another story. I know that I have to update Without a Chip, and I will soon, I promise! But in the meantime, here I am with a HUGE Disney crossover story! I know that I'm posting it in the Lab Rats archives, but that's just because there's going to be so many shows involved that I don't know where else I would put it.**

 **Anyways, you guys, I'm super excited about this. Like REALLY REALLY excited. So, I hope you guys like it!**

 **One thing before we start: the narrator of this is meant to be kept a mystery for now. You'll find out soon enough who goes through all of this, or maybe you'll guess correctly before I even reveal it to you! Who knows? Now, let's get this show on the road, shall we?**

 **As always, I don't own Lab Rats as well as any of the other Disney shows I incorporate into this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sheets that covered me were tucked so tightly that I felt as if they bound me to the bed I lay on. Surrounding me were white walls, each hosting a square-shaped window that I couldn't see through. There was a door to my left, but it mattered little to me; it rarely opened.

I'd been stuck here for the past… I had no idea. I was oblivious to the time and what was going on outside of this small room. I guess I did enjoy the alone time, though I really didn't do much. In fact, I couldn't do much. The most movement I'd made recently was the occasional walk around the room to keep my legs from growing numb. It usually didn't work, of course, because I found my legs to be numb almost all the time.

I wasn't allowed to leave my little room. I'd tried multiple times to open the door, but it never opened. When a worker needed to enter or exit, however, it opened easily.

I'd learned not to question the way things went around here; it would only lead me further away from the answers I wanted. It was certainly very hard to do sometimes, but I did my best to keep my cool. After all, what other life did I know?

I shifted in my bed, trying to give my legs more freedom. I groaned and yanked desperately at the sheets, but they wouldn't budge. "What, did they glue these to the bed?" I muttered angrily, pounding my fist on the mattress. _They have to let me out of here soon, right?_ I thought to myself. I'd grown quite used to my daily routine, but the amount of joy I found in it was very little.

A knocking on my door made me jump—or rather, it was more of a twitch, due to my restricting sheets—and I sat up slowly. The door flew open and an unfamiliar, skinny man strolled in, carrying a small clipboard. "Good morning, seventeen." I gave him an uneasy smile. I didn't recognize this particular worker. He wasn't wearing the light blue lab coat that all the workers wore, he instead wore a black button-up shirt and khakis. Was he even a worker? What was he doing here? "My name is Douglas. I'm here to ask you a few simple questions. Is that alright?" I didn't answer him. My responses usually didn't matter to anyone here anyways.

"I'll start with an easy one. What's your name?"

"Seventeen. That's what you all call me anyways," I muttered right away. Douglas nodded, quickly scribbling a few things down on his clipboard.

"No, but your real name. Do you know what your actual name is?" Douglas asked, as if the answer to his previous question was obvious. It was a good question, but it wasn't one I knew the answer to.

"No, I… I don't." The only name I knew of was the one they repeatedly called me, and that was the one I'd previously answered with.

To my surprise, Douglas seemed actually quite satisfied with my answer.

"Okay. Next one. How old are you?" I thought about that one for a moment.

"I-I don't know," I murmured, shaking my head disappointedly. Douglas nodded and took a few more notes on his clipboard. I shook my head in frustration. Why was he asking me these questions?

"Alright. How about this one… Do you know where you came from?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying my best to remember anything having to do with where I came from. I searched and searched for something that would help me answer Douglas's question, but wound up empty-handed. It was weird; I truly knew nothing about my past.

I knew only what the workers told me.

After awhile, I sighed in frustration. "No. I-I don't know anything." My voice sounded harsher than I had meant for it to be. "I'm sorry," I added quickly, clearing my throat.

"No, no. That's alright, seventeen. Thank you for your time," Douglas said, giving me a reassuring smile. He lumbered over to the door and pulled it open slowly, exiting without another word.

 _So the door can open for him, huh_ , I thought, picking at a hole in my sheets.

"I should know the answers to those questions," I muttered to myself. "I should know who I am." I grabbed my head in frustration. "Why don't I know who I am?!"

Another knock sounded on my door. This knock was much softer than Douglas's and it even had a bit of rhythm to it.

"Come in," I said. The door swung open and a tall woman strode in. I examined my new guest and quickly realized that I didn't recognize her either. She had short, curly hair and wore a sleek, white pantsuit with bright red high heels. She gave me a flashing grin and circled my bed slowly, as if she was a lion stalking her prey. I shifted uncomfortably under my sheets once more and gasped as the woman appeared right beside me.

"Hello seventeen." Her voice was firm. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine," I whispered.

"What?"

"F-Fine ma'am. I… I feel f-fine," I stammered nervously.

"Great. Now, let's get to the point," the woman said sternly. "Today, we send you out."

"Out, ma'am?"

"Yes, out. And I'm the one that was assigned to help you prepare."

I wrinkled my forehead in confusion.

"If I may ma'am, w-where is 'out'? And how come I've never been 'out' before?"

"Stand up for me," the woman said, completely ignoring my questions. I shot her a questioning look, but she gestured for me to hurry up.

I slid slowly out of the bounding sheets, and pushed myself to a stand. I swayed slightly as I stood; I hadn't used my legs in what felt like ages. I leaned on my bed frame for support, and stood as still as I could while the woman looked me over.

"Hm… Posture's alright… May need some work on the arms… No muscle at all…" I looked down at myself as she said these things. She was right; I was practically skin and bones.

She pulled me away from the bed and stood in front of me. Before I knew what was happening, the woman swung her fist upwards, aiming for my chin. Swiftly, I caught her fist just before it connected with it's target and twisted her arm behind her back. I saw the woman smile in approval while my mouth fell open in shock.

"How… How did I know how to do that?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Let's see how you handle this one," the woman said, breaking free from my grasp. She swiveled around, swinging her leg outwards. I blocked her kick and returned it with one of my own, sending her stumbling backwards. I gasped and rushed over to her, blubbering my apologies. The woman just chuckled.

"No, don't worry about it, seventeen. That's exactly how you counter an attack like that. Well done, sweetheart! You're better than they said you were." I raised an eyebrow. Who were 'they'? The woman must have realized her mistake, because she then quickly grabbed my wrist and brought my focus back to her.

"Okay. You don't even need that much preparation! Let's try this." She raised her arms out in front of her and gestured for me to copy. "This is called a fighting stance. This is the stance you want to get yourself into when you know that a fight is about to break out. Hence the name." I nodded and mirrored her stance, finding that I got the hang of it very quickly. "Perfect fighting stance. So, after you get into this stance, you either have to wait for your opponent to attack you, or you attack your opponent. If the opponent attacks first, read their body language. You have great reflexes, so if you read their body language correctly, you should be able to know exactly how they're going to attack you and what to do to protect yourself."

She then lowered herself into a fighting stance, gesturing for me to follow. Doing as the woman said, I watched how she positioned her body as she prepared to attack. She seemed to be leaning slightly to the left. She ran at me, using her momentum to swing her left leg out towards my head. Faster than the snap of two fingers, I ducked as her foot kicked open air and jabbed at her stomach. The woman doubled over, but looked to be quite happy. "Nice going, seventeen! That was amazing! Now tell me, how did you know that I was going to do that?"

I bit my lip, trying to figure out what to say.

"Well… I-I don't really know how to explain it. I saw you lean to your left, a-and that gave you momentum to use with your left leg… So, I guess I just ducked and then found an opening to hit you back," I mumbled, unsure of how to explain my sudden movements.

"That's brilliant! See? You'll do great when we send you out!"

A smile spread across my face, and I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Oh my goodness! Seventeen, I'm so sorry. I just realized… I didn't even introduce myself! My name is Kira. Sorry about the whole 'barging in and almost beating you up' thing," she blurted suddenly, her face lighting up.

I chuckled slightly, and waved her off.

"Don't worry about it. I usually don't understand half the things that go on around here anyways."

She nodded. Her face fell slightly, but she caught herself once more, putting another smile on her face. "You're very good, seventeen," she murmured. "You really don't have much to worry about. As long as you remember to stay alert, you'll do great."

I smiled at her, and messed with the ends of my hair, mumbling an incoherent "thank you."

"Now, I really should get going," Kira announced, glancing down at the watch on her wrist. "It was very nice to meet you, seventeen, but I suggest that you—"

"Wait!" I cut in. "Kira? C-Could I ask you something?"

Kira sighed, shifting her eyes to the floor. "Well, sweetie, that depends."

I stared at her, and the way she was avoiding my gaze. _There's no point. She won't tell you anything; they aren't supposed to tell you anything._ "You know what, nevermind. I-I forgot what I wanted to ask you, anyways. Have a nice rest of your day, Kira," I muttered bitterly.

"You too, seventeen." The woman smiled sadly. "And before I leave, I suggest that you get back in bed. I'm only allowed to train you for 20 minutes, which means you're only allowed out of bed for 30 minutes."

"Yeah, okay." I trudged back over to my bed, sliding back underneath the restricting covers. By the time I was situated back in my sheets, Kira was gone.

I stared up at the ceiling above me. It was very white, just like all of the others walls in my room. "I can't believe I haven't gone mad by now," I muttered to myself. "I will soon if I don't get out of here." I ran a hand through my hair, letting my mind wander.

 _Today was a weird day_ , I thought suddenly. _Weirder than usual, at least._ I twiddled my thumbs absentmindedly, thinking about my eventful day. _Kira was nice, but she acted weird. Like she was hiding something. Well… Of course she's hiding something; they all are. But she was exceptionally obvious about it._ I sighed loudly, resting the back of my head on my bed frame. _And then there was Douglas and all of his weird questions. What was the purpose of them? All of his worker people probably already knew that I was clueless. Then again, I really should have known the answers to all of his questions… But I didn't._ I stopped for a moment, frowning slightly. "W-Who am I?" I stammered aloud, my voice cracking slightly.

It was a very good question, or so I thought. I hoped I would have the answer to it soon.

* * *

 **So… Yeah! There's Chapter 1! Loved it? Hated it? I have a lot of fun things planned for this story, so be on the lookout for future chapters! Thanks for stopping by, and please leave your thoughts in a review! Have a great weekend, everyone! (:**


End file.
